


Broken

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Rebellion [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Twincest, bottom!Bill/top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can't help bucking against the rules. Its in my nature to listen to no one and do exactly what I want to and sometimes I forget that my actions have consequences. </p><p>I can't stand being spanked, but I really can't stand someone else telling me what to do. It's a constant cycle with me and Tom, and maybe someday he'll break me of my wayward attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punished

“You just had to do it.” My brother's voice is a low growl in my ear and his fingers are digging into my thin arm. I wiggle in pain, because it feels like he's leaving bruises in the wake of his iron grip.

“Please.” I whine, knowing I sound absolutely pathetic. I can't help it though, when I know what's going to happen to me. There's really no use in pleading and whining – it won't stop what Tom's about to do – but I continue any way, writhing against his grip, “Tom, I'm sorry, please.”

“God, you _know_ that's not good enough.” Tom's tone is frustrated and he drags me closer. “Try repeating that after I'm done busting your ass.”

“Tom!” I wail again as we reach the bedroom. He shoves the door open and pushes us inside. He releases me and sends me stumbling a few feet. I come to stand in the middle of the room, watching him with fearful and repentant eyes.

“You just had to be stubborn.” Tom rages, narrowing his eyes at me. I can't say anything now. I swallow hard because I know he's right. I was being stubborn... and rebellious, naughty, and just plain bad. Sometimes I can't help bucking against the rules. Its in my nature to listen to no one and do exactly what I want to and sometimes I forget that my actions have consequences. Tom specifically told me not to go out dressed the way I had and I replied that he was just being jealous and over-protective.

“I'm serious, Bill.” Tom had told me. “Change.”

But I hadn't. I had I flicked my hair at him and walked out anyways, intending to stick my tongue out at him too before leaving. And now I was gonna get it and get it good.

“Get your pants down.” Tom spits out, obviously disgusted with my behavior.

“Tom, please...” I whine even as unbuckle my belt and get my pants open with quavering hand.

“Give it.” Tom holds out his hand and snatches the belt from my grasp before I barely extend my hand.

“Tom...” My voice cracks now because I know what this means.

“I want your pants around your knees now, Bill.” He commands, folding the belt in half in his hands. He snaps it taut, making a terrible cracking noise. It makes me flinch and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

“Please, Tom, I don't want to.” I whisper, although telling him this means nothing. He already knows I despise the punishment and I already know he won't change his mind.

“Don't make me fucking enjoy this, Bill.” He points at me with the belt, his dark brown eyes snapping with anger. “Get your pants off.”

I slowly tug my pants and boxers down, leaving me shamefully naked to his eyes.

“Against the wall.” He orders.

Humiliated beyond imagination, I shuffle slowly to the wall and brace my hands against it, keeping my toes a few feet away from the wall so that I'm bent forward. I sniff quietly, closing my eyes to fight back tears. I want to die right now, just sink through the floor, but I know there's no way that Tom's letting me out of here until I get the spankings that are coming to me.

“Don't move or I swear to God, I will put you on your face.” Tom promises in a low tone.

I nod quickly, bracing myself. God, this is really gonna fucking hurt and I could've avoided it by simply obeying. I can't stand being spanked, but I really can't stand someone else telling me what to do. It's a constant cycle with me and Tom, and maybe someday he'll break me of my wayward attitude. For now, I know I just have to make it through this, if only to prove that I'm more stubborn than he is.

“Now, you're gonna fucking count until I think you've had enough.”

“No...” I moan, lowering my head between my upraised arms. I hate it when he makes me count and I should've seen this coming.

“Yes.” Tom contradicts. “And you're going to speak up and say it loud and proud because you really fucking deserve this.”

I bite my lower lip. I can't really argue with that point, but I already feel so debased that I want to crawl into a very dark hole where no one can see me.

Tom goes silent and I brace myself because I know its coming this time.

The first lash sends me arching against the wall, crying out in a sudden burst of tears. Pain like fire licks across my flesh and I want to sink to me knees. But I can't; Tom won't let me.

“Count.” Tom reminds me in a low tone.

I draw myself up, trying to breath around the panicked exhales rushing from my lips. “One.” I force out at last, my voice in a tearful whine.

Tom paces to my other side and I bite my lower lip as he belts my other ass cheek, sending new pain flaring through my body. I sob louder, pressing my forehead against the wall and taking in quick, shallow breaths. For a moment, there's only the sound of my crying before I choke out, “T-two.”

Tom stalks around behind me, as if choosing his next position in which to bring out the most pain. I gag on my own saliva, doing my best to keep it together, while I know I'm just a fucking mess.

I can almost hear the sound of the belt whistling through the air and leather bites at my skin, drawing a loud, wounded cry from lips. I'm hicupping now, tripping over my own breath. For a moment, all I can do is cry and gasp against the wall.

“Bill.” Tom snaps, reminding me of my duty.

I swallow hard, before my quivering lips spit out, “Three.”

This time, Tom doesn't pause. He belts me a fourth time, and this strike lashes across my buttocks and down farther on the back of my right thigh. I scream out, one hand forming into a fist against the wall while the other claws, my nails nearly digging into the paint. I want to push away from the wall and escape the punishing blows. I want so badly to make the beating stop, but I know there's nothing I can do. I'm at Tom's mercy since I gave up my right to sway to his opinion when I walked out the door in a such a promiscuous outfit.

“Four.” This time my voice is angry, almost in a shout. I slam my fist against the wall and repeat, “Four!”

Tom strides back to my other side again and lets the belt fly in a precise manner. I've given him so much practice that his aim is sure and unerring now. He hits me exactly where he means to, not one time missing his target.

I break down again as he brings the belt down across the already punished flesh. I can feel my skin swelling up, the welts forming. The flesh is hot and nothing would feel better than a goddamn ice pack. I sag against the wall, moaning brokenly. Tears spill down my cheeks and I'm slobbering now, unable to control it around the way my face is twisted up in pain.

“Bill, count.” Tom orders when I don't speak right away.

I suck in desperate breaths, before breaking into sobs again.

“The faster you count, the faster this is over.” Tom tells me.

“Five.” I whimper and I can't help but wonder when this  _will_ be over. I can't imagine how many times Tom will punish me for my indiscretion. Sometimes he gets angry over the smallest things and I don't want to think about how many I will receive for something he and I both know I did wrong. 

Tom swings the belt again and this time, the air leaves my lungs as he hits me full force across my legs. My mouth hangs open in pained shock as my thighs burn, the flesh screaming with new pain.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” I'm panting, trying to catch my breath as a deluge of tears rush to fill my eyes. They spill out without even a sob and I feel weak. My whole body is radiating pain. Everything seems to hurt, not only my ass and legs.

“Say it.” Tom snaps.

“S... Six...” I manage. I'm hardly bent over against the wall now, just leaning, barely held up by the support of the hard, smooth plane in front of me. I scrabble at the surface, trying to stay on my feet. Tom promised to really break my ass for this, and I knew he meant it, but now I know that he's really done it.

“Please, Tom, I'm done.” I cry, meaning that I'm done being disobedient and rebellious.

“Why should I believe you?” Tom questions. “How do I know you're not just saying that so I'll stop?”

I sniff loudly and glance over at him with red, swollen eyes. “Please...” I whisper in my most penitent voice.

His eyes are hard and I can see his jaw working. I can tell he wants to keep going because he's so angry, but he also knows when I've learned my lesson.

Suddenly, he marches up close to me and grabs me by the face. His fingers dig into my jaw and he says in a low tone. “If you get out of line one single time in the next few weeks its right back here.” He jabs a finger at the wall. “And I won't stop so easily next time.” He releases my face and tosses the belt to the ground before walking out. He slams the doors behind me and I know what that means. I'm grounded.

 

~

 

Being grounded is almost worse than being spanked, although the two are in close competition at the moment. Being grounded means all of my freedom is taken away. I can't go anywhere or do anything without Tom's say-so and its not a momentary thing that will be over in a few minutes like a belting. Groundings are dragged out, each second, each minute feeling like forever. The fact that I'm in pain doesn't help.

I lie mournfully on my bed on my stomach, staring at the wall with watery eyes. I threw myself here after Tom's departure and pitched a toddler sized tantrum, crying and screaming, pounding the bed until I became exhausted. The fact that Tom could probably hear my outrage made me that much more angry, but he never returned to tell me to shut up. Instead, he let me wear myself ragged until I became quiet.

Now, I have nothing to do but to think. As I do, I slowly come to the realization that defying Tom really wasn't worth it. If I had simply changed my clothes, I could be doing something more pleasurable right now than fighting waves of pain and tears. Instead, I chose to be a rebellious little brat and thus reaped my just rewards. All that is left to do now is ride out the storm... or beg for Tom's forgiveness. Now that he has punished me, he will be awaiting the apology that he refused to hear before. I just have to be humble enough to actually go through with it.

Tom leaves me to steam in my room for several hours. He doesn't have to tell me not to use my phone or the TV, because I know that's off limits when I'm on punishment. I don't even think about using my entertainment center out of spite. My ass just hurts too bad right now for that.

At last, when I think I'm going to go crazy, the door cracks open. Tom stands in the doorway and when I look over, his expression is more calm now. I can still see the storm in his eyes, the way his brows are drawn, his lips set in a firm line. He's holding a glass of water and his hand is fisted around what I hope is pain medication.

I sit up slowly, trying not to chafe my swollen ass against the bed sheets. We are silent for a moment before he crosses the room and shoves the glass into my hand. I take it and he drops the pills into my palm. He stands there with his arms crossed as I drink it back gratefully. When I hand him the glass back, I can only glance up at him with big, round eyes.

“Are you really done?” He asked, his brow raising slightly.

I nod slowly. I know Tom would have no qualms about laying me out on the bed right here and doling out a few more lashings, if only I will submit to him.

“How long?” I asked quietly, looking down to pick at an acrylic that needs filling.

“You're definitely not going out for awhile.” Tom says, immediately yanking my most prized privilege. I try to keep the disappointment off my face, but struggle. “You think you deserve to be able to?” Tom asks.

I bite my lower lip before I whisper, “No.”

“Then I don't want even a  _hint_ of attitude.” Tom says, reaching down to grab my chin to make me look at him. 

“Yes, sir.” I whisper. I hate the sting of tears in my eyes, the way my throat chokes up.

Tom frowns. “You've got to learn to think first, Bibi.”

I chew harder at my lower lip, fighting back the tears. The soft use of my nickname, however, makes my entire chest lock up.

He lets go of my chin and my eyes immediately drop to my lap.

“As for the rest of your privileges, we'll see.” Tom continues. “You can keep your phone, but only to text me, do you understand?  
I nod again and want nothing more than to fall to his feet and say that I'm sorry. Now that I'm not facing the imminent threat of the belt, however, I find the words difficult to say.

“For now, I want you to get some sleep.” Tom's voice is stern, but the order reminds me that he still cares for my well-being and my comfort, no matter how many times I fuck up.

I nod again and lay down slowly, on my stomach again. Tom tugs the sheets over me and leans down to press a kiss against my temple. “I'll come check on you later.” He says softly, and then he's gone, leaving me grasping for the last gentle touch of his lips against my skin. I sigh out a breath as he closes the door and I hug the pillow beneath me.

The medicine dulls the ache and I fall asleep faster than I thought I would...

 

~

 

Punishment really sucks ass.

The next few days are grueling and I begin to find it unbearable. Tom lets me have back a few of my privileges but I'm still mostly confined to the house and I can tell that he's still not completely forgiven me. It's taking everything within me not throw a fit, and demand that Tom release me from my grounding.

Tom has let me out of my room and we're sitting at the kitchen table, eating lunch. Tom cooked and its delicious.

He has also let me have full use of my phone back and I've been texting Andreas non-stop, if only for contact to the outside world. I can't really tell him everything that's going on, but I have told him that Tom and I had a fight. I say I haven't been feeling well so I've been staying in the past few days. Its close enough to the truth, not a complete lie.

As we're eating, Andreas is texting me, asking me to come out with him if I'm feeling better. There's a new club opening this weekend and I have been very excited to go. With being grounded, however, there's a great possibility of missing the grand opening.

“Andreas is going to the new club this weekend.” I say casually.

Tom pauses eating for a moment before lifting his fork again. “You're not going.” He states a moment later.

Although I had been expecting that answer, I'm still disbelieving. I've already been grounded for three days and by Saturday, it will have been five. “But...” I begin.

Tom shoots me a warning glare and usually I know when to shut up when he looks at me like that.

“But it's the grand opening.” I say, trying to remain calm and diplomatic. “Its only going to happen once, and Andreas really wants me to come.”

“No.” Tom repeats, firmly.

“Why not?” I'm whining now, but I don't care. I'm sick of being trapped in the house, sick of being on punishment.

“I told you.” Tom said, his eyes lifting to mine and I can tell I'm pushing the limits. “That privilege has been revoked until you learn.”

“But I have.” I argue.

“Why in the world would I let you go to a fucking club when I'm punishing you for going out like that in the first place?” Tom snaps and I know I've done it. 

I sink back in my chair, silent but pouting. I fold my arms and stare at the table, brows drawn, lower lip protruding. “Yeah, but I bet you're gonna go.” I say spitefully, although it probably isn't the truth. He will stay in the house with me to make sure I behave. My jab, however, is the final straw.

“Leave the table.” Tom orders.

“What?” The exclamation ends in a sigh as I sit up.  
“Go upstairs now.” Tom's eyes are ablaze again and I swallow hard.  _Fuck._

“Tom, please.” I whisper. 

“Go.” Tom snaps, pointing a finger towards the stairs.

My throat is tight as I slowly push away from the table and stand up. I really don't want to be punished again, and I know I shouldn't have argued, but damnit, can't Tom give me a break? I trudge slowly up the stairs and wait in my room with a sick stomach.

At last, I hear Tom's footsteps on the stairs and my heart flutters in a panicky sort of way. Tom pushes the door open and steps inside, his face drawn. He crosses his arms and pins me with a glare.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked in a low voice.

I lower my head and bite at my lip. I should've just bared my ass and buckled down for another spanking instead of going through this torture.

“Are you going to make me spank you again?” Tom asks. He puts the ball in my court, because I was the one with the attitude.

My stomach is flipping over and I can't say anything.

“Bill.” Tom snaps and I know right then that I could apologize, but I can't make my fucking mouth work.

“Turn over.” Tom says at last, his voice dark and laced with disgust over my unrepetance.

I feel tears in my eyes already and a sick feeling in my belly. I don't even argue this time. I just slowly turn onto my stomach and hide my face in the pillow. I feel the bed sink as Tom kneels beside me. He pulls my hips up and reaches under me to open my pants. A tear slips out of my eye as he forcefully yanks them down, baring barely healed flesh. I hear him let out a low, frustrated breath and one hand comes to rest at my lower back.

“All you have to do is behave for a few days, Bill. Why is that so hard?”

I can't answer him. My tongue is all tied up in emotional knots, my throat just as tight.

I glance over and see him unbuckling his belt and the sight makes cry harder into the pillow. I really want to beg him not to do it again, but I just turn my face fully into the soft cotton and try to control my crying.

Tom's hand presses harder against my back and the first strike comes hard and fast, biting across already aching skin. I jerk beneath him, my fingers squeezing into the sheets so hard that they hurt. He doesn't pause in between each one this time or demand that I count. Instead, the lashings are hard and quick and the room is silent except for the crack of leather against flesh. I sob into the pillow and it hurts so bad that I can't make a sound, can barely breathe. The tears race from my eyes in reticence.

I can't keep track of how many times he spanks me; I just know if hurts like hell. When he stops, all I can do is shake against the bed in a mess of tears. I cry hard into the pillow, the sound finally wrenching from my throat.

The bed tilts again as Tom stands, sliding his belt back through the loops. He buckles it firmly in an angry movement.

He snatches my phone from the bedside table and pockets it without a word. I can't even complain because I know I don't have the right.

He leaves me in the room again and I'm right back to where I was three days ago. I cry out louder and punch the pillow. This time, I'm only angry at myself.


	2. Really Done

I know what I have to do to fix this and it probably won't be pleasant at first. Its always hard for me to apologize, but I know that this time, I really am in the wrong. I deserve to be forced to my knees and kiss Tom's feet until he lets me up. I know he won't do that, but I always feel like that's what's happening when I go to him to apologize. Its not the end of the world; someone isn't cutting off my arm, but for some reason its difficult.

I don't know if Tom wants me to stay in my room again, but after a few hours, I know I have to find him and do what's right.

I go to my bathroom first and check my appearance. Makeup is smeared everywhere and my already pale pallor is even more white than before. I lower the edge of my pants and inspect the battered flesh. Its bruised and welted but I know I deserve every mark that he's put on me in the past few days. Its brought me here, to the lowest point, where I realize what I did was wrong.

I wipe my makeup off my face, but don't bother doing any reapplying. When I go to Tom, he doesn't want me dolled up and pretty. He just wants me, in my most raw and needy form, and that's how I am right now with a bare face and nothing left to give but my heart and body.

I leave the bathroom and cross my room. I come to the door and lay my hand on the knob. My heart starts knocking right then with fear that Tom will reject my apologies. Its preposterous, but its a human frailty that I've never been able to escape.

I draw myself up and yank the door open. I step out into the hallway, finding the house mostly quiet. I listen for a moment, trying to discern Tom's location, but after a moment, I know he must have sequestered himself, because there isn't a sound. I go to his door and stand there, biting my lip for what seems like minutes before I draw up the courage to knock quietly. There's silence for a moment before Tom's low voice replies, “Come in.”

I turn the knob and step in with my head lowered.

Tom is lounging back on his bed with his laptop balanced on his knees, but he looks up as soon as I come in. We are silent for a moment and I can feel the tension snapping between us.

“I'm sorry.” I whisper, barely audible. My throat tightens and I can barely look at him.

Tom is quiet, frowning for a moment before he sets the laptop aside and pats the bed. “Come here.”

I go quickly and sit down, gingerly next to him. A wave of pain assaults me and I draw in a sharp breath.

Tom reaches over and takes my hand. “What are you sorry for?”

I swallow and squeeze at the warmth of his hand. “For disobeying.” I whisper. “And for earlier, arguing with you.”

Tom's nodding slowly and his thumb his brushing over the top of my hand. “Do you understand why I didn't want going out like that?”

A tear slides off my lower lashes and splashes to my thigh. “Yeah.”  
“You're mine, Bill.” Tom goes on and his voice is lower now. “Your body is for me and me alone. I know you're a showman, an exhibitionist, but our relationship is and always will be more important than any kind of show you can ever put on.”

I nod quickly. Its everything I've always understood but sometimes choose to ignore. “I know.” I whisper. “I'm sorry. I'll never do it again.”

Tom lets out a breath and draws me in, his strong arm wrapping around my shoulders. I sink against his chest and cling to his shirt. I draw in the scent of him as I press my face into his neck and I don't want to let go.

Tom rubs my back as I sniff quietly. “I'm gonna get you some pain medication and then some lotion, okay?”

I'm loathe to let go of him, but he stands from the bed, his fingers staying linked in mine until he's too far away to hold on. I wait impatiently, because I'm going to get special treatment now and I know what's going to come after.

Tom returns with the items and hands me the water and pills. I swallow quickly and set the glass aside.

“On your stomach.” The words are soft and easy now and when I roll onto my stomach, I know I'm only going to be touched with a kind hand. Its a relief as Tom tugs my sweatpants away from the bruised, raw flesh. He lets out a sigh and opens the lotion.

“I know.” I whisper. “I do it to myself.”  
“You do.” Tom replies in a quiet voice as he squirts lotion onto his palms and rubs them together before he lowers them to my aching buttocks. I wince at the first touch, drawing in a shuddering breath as I try to relax. His typically strong, firm fingers are soft, like an angel's touch, as he massages the lotion into my flesh. Slowly, my muscles loosen and its begins to feel good instead of hurt.

We're silent for the rest the lotion massage and he ends it by leaning down and placing a tender kiss against each buttock.

Tom's hands being on me has always aroused me, his mouth even more so. Desire is warm in my stomach, my cock slowly filling up. When I turn over, Tom's eyes immediately skate down my chest to my erection rising up against the edge of my t-shirt. He hesitates for only a second before he leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. I cling to him immediately, wrapping one leg around his thigh and pulling him close. Beneath his jeans, I can feel his own cock growing hard. I undulate my naked length against the rough, teasing texture of his jeans, kissing him back with all my might. Our lips are parted wide, our tongues plunging in and tasting and I'm so, so hungry for it.

Tom's hand skims down my body, stroking over my side and lifting up my shirt. His fingertips scale up my protruding ribs, until his thumb is stroking over my nipple. The flesh reacts, hardening instantly beneath the gentle caress. I moan and arch into him.

He pulls back slightly, his heavy breaths rushing against my wet kiss-swollen lips. His eyes are dark, so close to mine.

“You can break my ass now.” I whisper. “With your cock.”

His eyes flash and then his hand is sliding back down, groping at my buttock. I cry out because it still hurts but I can't complain. His mouth devours my neck, sucking and licking, before he pushes me onto my back. He gets down between my legs and the pleasured cry leaves my lips before I can even comprehend that his mouth his on me, sucking my hard cock down into the depths of his throat. I scrabble at his hair, trying to hold on as works me inside the hot caress of his mouth. Its a pleasure like I've never known and I arch from the bed, my lips stretching open wordlessly. I can't express how he makes me feel – its just too damn good.

His head bobs below me and his hands cup my buttocks, guiding me in slow, deliberate thrusts. I let him lead me. My will is completely destroyed and I can't protest to anything that he's going to do to me.

He keeps a steady pace until I feel like I'm going to explode in his mouth. He pulls off and looks up at me with my cockhead still resting against his full lower lip. I whine quietly because the sight is just almost too much.

“I'm gonna fuck you good, Bibi.” He whispers, his voice husky. His fingers squeeze against handfuls of flesh and I give a squeal. “Gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name. I want to hear you say that you're mine by the end of this.”

I nod desperately. I'm ready to say it now, but I know the right time to release the words is at the height of pleasure, when both of us are completely taken by our connection and we are held together only by that invisible, unbreakable bond. He wants to hear it when he has taken everything I can possibly give, when I am raped of all sense, all will – then, when I am helpless in his hands.

His mouth is back on me, sucking at the tip before the rest of me slides in. I gasp and my heels dig into the mattress. I'm worked up, strung tight, and the past few days of anger and celibacy has taken its toll. I'm weak against his advances and I immediately feel the climax welling up in my stomach. My groin is clenching tight and I writhe against him, my throaty cries rasping against his ears. He sucks deliberately, using every swipe of his tongue, every swallow of his throat against me until I'm unraveling. I don't even try to hold on, because its useless. I come apart, exploding in a hot expression of desire and fulfillment, filling his mouth. He takes it all down, leaving me panting and weak.

He rises up from between my thighs and his dark, desirous visage tells me he's only just begun. He ducks down and kisses me, delivering the taste of my arousal straight to my lips. I'm being forced to taste my own submission and I take it, more than willingly. He doesn't have to speak what that kiss meant as he drags his mouth away.

His fingers skim at the edge of my t-shirt before he tugs it up. I let him remove it and he tosses it to side before he leans down again. His lips are wet and warm, trailing down my chest until he reaches my left nipple. He gets his lips around the tiny piece of jewelery there and tugs slowly. My nipple becomes impossibly hard in only a few seconds and I whine low in my throat. Desire stirs in my belly again and I sink my fingers into his dreads, lacing my fingers around the thick, knotted strands. I hold his face against my chest as he gets his tongue through the little hoop, the underside stroking over my aching nipple.

“Tom...” I whisper, tightening my thighs against him.

He doesn't respond. He just keeps playing with my piecing until I'm flushed all over again, my cock hardly having gone down with the first orgasm.

At last, his hand drifts down my stomach, his warm palm surrounding my aching cock. He squeezes slowly, drawing his hand up in one torturous pull. I whimper and arch beneath him, because its feels so good, but I want so much more. I don't pant or beg, however, because he's in tune with my needs and he knows before I even speak.

He lifts his head to look into my eyes as his hand quickens. My face is twisted in pleasure, but I keep my gaze locked on him. His hand is deft, rubbing over the length of me before rising up to pleasure my tip. His thumb strokes over foreskin, drawing it back to tease at the leaking opening. I hold onto his shoulders, my nails digging into flesh as pleasures me in what seems to be an effortless manner. The orgasm is slower this time, building up slowly in my stomach, heating my crotch. I'm tight down there, everything drawn tense as the minutes tick by slowly. I moan and whimper, but my body is taut, hardly able to fight against such indescribable pleasure. I'm caught in his trance and I feel like his eyes have swallowed me. I can't look away, although his face is so intense. I can only sob outright as the climax wells up slowly. I rise up with gasp, my entire body arched off the bed as the orgasm claims me. For that moment when the climax is at its sharpest, I can't breathe. Then like a dam breaking, it rushes through the rest of my body, spreading out to shock my chest, my limbs. I flail uncontrollably, but his hand stays with me, pleasuring me until the end where I sink back to the sheets, perspiring and panting.

He kisses me again, a chaste one this time, before he plants them down my body. He dots a dozen kisses along my chest before encountering the cum lining my stomach. He licks at it slowly, swirling his tongue through the slick mess. My stomach quivers in reaction. I feel overly sensitive, but I want to get hard again. There's more to come, and the best has yet to arrive.

“Turn over.” Tom's voice is rough, with desire now, and although the words are the same from the punishment earlier, I can't associate them with pain any longer. All I can feel is anticipation running through my veins and I quickly slide onto my stomach. I get my knees under me, pushing my ass up towards him. His hands settle over my buttocks and I bite at my lower lip as lingering pain passes over me. He squeezes slowly, softly, and his thumbs brush down my cleft. My stomach jumps with arousal at the simple touch. I want more, so much more. He leans down and kisses my tailbone. His lips are still wet with cum and I shudder as he trails them down to my entrance. The puckered flesh quivers under his touch and he licks at me slowly.

“Oh...” I whisper, breathlessly. I kick my sweatpants all the way off my legs and spread my knees wider, bracing myself on my elbows. I want him here so badly, in this tiny, sensitive place.

He breaths over me, sending a gush of hot air over my flesh. I shudder in response and press my forehead against the mattress. His mouth touches down again, kissing once more before his tongue emerges to swipe over the tender bud a second time. I'm already opening to him, relaxed from the previous orgasms. My resistance is already crushed and I just want him to penetrate me with his tongue, his fingers, his cock – it doesn't matter – I want it all.

His tongue firms and makes little circles over me before zeroing in on the slowly parting hole. I gasp as the tip of his tongue slides in. It's wet and hot against me, inside me, and my heart thunders with desire. His hands grip my ass cheeks, firmly, but not uncaring of my injured state. He spreads me apart and fucks his tongue in deeper, pressing it in to hilt. My muscles quiver, but remain open as he begins to stroke inside me. He paints my inner walls with his saliva until his tongue dips forwards to graze my prostate. My fingers tear at the sheets and I keen into the mattress. I can hardly utter a sound for how overwhelming the feeling is. I almost want to to pull away, if only to take a second to process the first wave of intense pleasure. He holds me still against him, however, and delivers another stroke. I whine this time, a pitiful sound. On the third lick, I actually buck beneath him, but he grabs onto my hips and drags me back to push his tongue right back into me. I fist the sheets, writhing now. Moans trickle from my lips as he flicks his tongue over the tender nub over and over again.

He's going to make me come again – I know this with a certainty. He's going to take everything and I feel exhausted already. I want him in me, connected to me. I want us rocking together in harmony until we come in a rapturous melody, as one.

I'm clawing at the sheets now, arching and bucking beneath him because I can hardly stand it. Suddenly, he pulls his mouth back and pushes me down on the bed. His fingers work their way between my buttocks, first one then two slipping in one the slickness of saliva. I gasp and cry out as the thicker, firmer length of his fingers pierce me. His hand begins to drive into me and I release a raspy cry.

“Tom, please!'” The words burst from lips, despite the fact that I never really have been able to sway Tom in bed. He knows what I need, he knows what he wants, and achieves it with unerring skill.

“Please!” I sob again.

He pauses for a only a moment to fit a third finger inside. He stretches me and my entrance burns for lack of lubrication. My ass lifts up as my back arches and his fingers slam down hard into me. He twists his fingers back and forth, working me open while his fingertips drive at my prostate all the while.

“Tom...” I moan, lowering my head to the mattress, “Please... I want... I want...”

“Want what?” Tom's low voice comes for the first time since the beginning of the encounter and the two simple words are more than I expected.

“You... your cock in me...” I whisper, roughly, against the mattress. “Please.. not again.... not without you.”

His fingers slow and I'm surprised that my words had that much of an effect on him. Tom is like a derailed train in bed. He will stop for nothing until he has destroyed everything in his path and taken his just satisfaction from the havoc.

He leans down and his voice is right next to my ear. “I want you to remember that the next time you think about disobeying me.” He's not angry anymore, I can tell, but he wants to prove a point to me. He wants to make me remember who I really belong to.

I nod raggedly against the mattress. I'm done. I'm really done this time.

Tom's fingers pull out and I gasp in relief. Tom quickly gets rid of his clothes, tossing them to the side and baring his throbbing erection. Instead of leaving the bed for the lube, Tom just grabs the lotion he used on my punished ass and quickly uncaps it again. He lubes himself and my still gaping entrance before he presses up behind me. His hand clasps my hip and the other guides his enlarged cock to my hole. He presses in, slowly at first, fitting his full, hard length into me. I gasp as he sinks into me for the first time in a week, stretching my unaccustomed muscles. I moan in a quavering tone as he fills me up. His cock pushes back my minimal resistance with the first thrust and he seats his hips against my ass. His fingers flex around my hips and he pulls back to deliver another. He begins in quick, short thrusts, working me all the way open. I rock back against him, desperate for him, for us. It feels so good, so right, and I just want him to keep doing it over and over again until we both lose ourselves.

Tom leans over me and begin to move in longer thrusts, taking me from tip to hilt. I arch back to meet him each time and it takes my breath away. We're moving together, synchronized, and I know the balance between us is restored.

Tom straightens behind me and pushes me down with a hand at my back. My elbows slip out from under me and the mattress pushes up into my face. I cry out as Tom's cock drags over my prostate. He's doing it deliberately now, pushing me towards my third orgasm for the night. My prostate, already tortured by his tongue and fingers, reacts violently. I writhe, nearly screaming in pleasure. There's hardly a moment's reprieve between each thrust, and he hits my pleasure spot each time with the accuracy of a skilled archer aiming his arrow at the bullseye. I sob, and lay weakly beneath. He's wrecked me completely as he meant to do from the beginning. I can't offer anything -resistance or reciprocation, anger or ardor. I'm his now, completely his; my will is no longer my own.

He drags me up, spreading my thighs over his lap. One arm cinches tightly around me, his palm clasping my tiny breast. His other hand grasps as my cock, pumping in time with the quick hip rolls as he grinds his cock inside me. I lay weakly against his chest, my head tilted back on his shoulder. I twitch and buck in response to his cock hitting my prostate, but its like I'm being electrocuted. I can't control the response, the sudden wild thrashing of my body.

His hand pleasures me as if it were his sole duty and I'm overcome. I can almost feel tears in my eyes as I come apart.

“Say it.” Tom rasps in my ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

I moan, cry out, and then my hoarse voice is rising, “I'm yours!” The pleasure hits me and the air rushes out from under my sentence. I gasp on, repeating, almost mindlessly, “I'm yours, I'm yours...” I shudder against him, my body wracked by unimaginable pleasure for the third time that night. Cum fountains from my tip, spilling hotly, thickly over Tom's knuckles. His fingers clamp down on me and his nails bite into my chest. He growls, his head pressing down against my shoulder before he's coming too. His head tosses back, his mouth stretching open as he empties himself into me. I feel his semen swell up inside me, rushing over raw flesh and setting a warmth inside of me.

We sink down onto the bed, first with Tom on his back and me on top of him before we turn, scooping each other tightly. Tom's cock remains lodged inside me and I don't move to disconnect us.

Tom's kissing my shoulder, panting heavy breaths over my heated flesh.

“Mine. My Bill.” He murmurs and the possessive of his tone makes me feel loved, safe.

We're quiet now. There isn't anything else to say.

I don't know when punishment will be over, but if its not, I'll willingly take rest of my sentence. Tom has broken me, and I've never been more relieved to be but weak, scattered pieces in his firm and steady grip. He'll put me back together now and I'll stay that way until my rebellion raises its ugly head again. For now, I'm done – really, completely done.


End file.
